Skater Girl
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Its a love story kinda like rebel romeo and angery juliet and cindereslla mix which is Butch and Buttercup.But the skater girl find out who she really is and will Butch help her?
1. Prolouge

**Skater Girl--Prolouge :D**

_**A/N:**Its a love story kinda like rebel romeo and angery juliet and cinderella mix which is Butch and Buttercup. Anyway Butch goes to the skate park at like 4:30 am then he mets a girl that he likes from first sound and then she runs off a left he skateboard with BC carved in cursive on the tummy and SpitFire on the back. Buttercup's dad disaprove of her tomboy ways like skate boarding. Oh and the boys are good from the begining. Once both find the true love. But they can't see one another from Buttercup's dad and his brothers and her sisters but they go to the same school so their friends are going to help them out. but the skater girl find out who she really is and will Butch help her?? Note: I only own the writing and Thank You BoredUnderWriter on FanFiction for insperasion for your story 'About a girl'_

**Buttercup: **I might like it. I might not

**Me**: What do you say that??

**Buttercup**: Because it's ANOTHER meXButch

**Me**: Well. To me you two look AWESOME together

**Butch**: I think so too. :D

**Me**: *laughing*

**Buttercup**: Wha- Why is HE here??

**Butch**: Because I'm her fav too

**Buttercup**: *rolls her eyes* -__- Whatever O__-

**Me**: It's ok,if you keep an eye on him

**Butch**:* whisper something to me*

**Me**: Of course you can. *swiches seats with Butch*

**Buttercup**: Why is he closer to me??

**Me**: Oh, because he wanted to be

**Butch**: *hugs Buttercup's arm* You're sexy and hot also cute :D

**Buttercup **:*sweatdrops and trys to take her arm back, but fails* Butch, sweety,.... could you please GIVE ME BACK MY ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* blushes dark red*

**Me**: you wanted to keep a close eye on him so YOU shouldn't be Butch could you please say the disclaimer??

**Butch**: Sure. *still holds Buttercup's arm* :) TomboybuttercupSakaast only owns the story,the clothes, school,her self, the friends, the school and the skateboards nothing else, but She wish like everyone else. :D

**Me**: Thanks, Butch. Now, on with the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**NORMAL POV**_

One morning at 4:00 am; an alarm clock went off in a dark green room. And in this room was a teenaged boy that is 16 and has jet black hair, pail tan skin, and dark green eyes. His name was Butch. He woke up and groaned. I know ~boarding~, but this is not a normal teen.

He is from the RowdyRuff Boys. Not a gang but young evil boys. They would beat people up if they feel like it. And they could because they have super powers. Not the police, FBI, or anyone could stop them until 3 superpowered girls called the PowerPuff Girls.

One pink eyes and red hair. Another with sky blue eyes and blond hair and the last one was different somehow. She had jet black hair and light jaded green 's the one Butch use to hated the most but he could always tell that there was something about her soul and heart that he would little that he know his love story is about to start.

_'Why do I do this every morning...._ Oh yeah because I get to do skateboarding and get buff' _He thought "Well here I go" He says

He quickly changed his black boxers to dark green ones. He put on his baggy black jeans and his green shirt with a stakeboard on a half pipe and words that say 'the best in half the world'. Then he put on a light, black jacket that had a one wide dark green strip around his abs and one light green that went down next to his right arm. Its he's favorite jacket. He grabed a apple and his dark green and black skate board, wrote a note to his members/brothers with that he was out the door.

_**BUTCH POV**_

So I headed out. Me and two brothers just came back to townsville. After we left when we were biogally 8 so we were 5 really. Townsvile is home to me, but I would leave it. The thing is we became good even Mojo. I know what you're thinking and no we are not going to save it that is the famous PowerPuff Girls job. We finally found out there names. The leader and pink puff is Blossom the sweet blue puff is Bubbles. and the (AN;hot and sexy) green puff that is my equal counterpart and tomboy fighter has the best name it's Buttercup. Somehow I think that is the most beauiful name in the world and I love those flowers.

Anyway we will be going to their school and we don't see them by the 4th day because we start on tuseday which is tomarrow. We will see them at the mayor's office. We move back from citysville. You see us and Mojo Jojo got tried of being evil and beat up by the PowerPuff Girls. So we stopped fighting them and joined a group to be gentlemen but I just passed. I was the hardest for me with my so what adduitde.

Its been a month since I passed so we decided to move back because the mayor said we could. Since we couldn't until I was good cause I when a litte too far and almost killed a man when before we left. Opps. But now we're back and ready to be in between good and evil. But I am a rebel, a troble maker still. I am on watch that is way I put a note for them because my tracker is not on. Yeah; I am that bad. It goes on at 6:32. And I rebeled against school but I have not a choice since it is required. I had to go to citysville high, midde, and elemarty school. It was such a drag. And now I have to go to Townville Oaks High.

Some how no girls that I liked-liked which is weird. My type is not different. What I am asking for is is a girl who is a bad ass tomboy. Who loves video games and skateboarding. Also a short temper and don't take crap from anyone and who is nice from time to time. IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?!?!!?!? Anyways I had dates from fakey tomboys. On the dates I find out after that a girl way not what I wanted and somehow how I like my girls always got around.

I think because of Brick and Bommer, my little brothers. Everyone thinks Brick is the older bro because he is the the leader but their wrong. I AM!! Its not my fault that I am a bad ass rebel. ok, it is but that not the point.

"HEY DUDE WATCH OUT!!!!" some girl screamed

"I can't turn!!" I yelled. Who would be here at 5:32 in the skate park. She fell on top of me

"OUCH!! Crap, that hurt you know" I said with my eyes closed

"so what; i don't care. You tell anyone you saw me here, and I'll make you regret the day you were ever born" said the girl then whispered in a harsh tone. Then I open my eyes seening that she looks fimilar with those beatiful light jade green orbs.

"Hey what your name??"

"Nunya"

"Nunya??" who would have a name like that?

"yeah. Nunya business" She laughs in my face and got up. Grabs my shirt looked at me then dropped me (HARD!!) then grabbed her stuff and ran.

To know what she was wearing is light green hoody with a baggy t-shirt that matched her light jade green eyes and the hood was up so I couldn't see I color of her hair; she also had WAY baggy black jeans. I forgot she has off the hook shoes; that are black with light green strips all over and those are Nikes my favtivor shoe brand; well next are addais, but that not the point. The point is she left and I got to addmit she was HOT and SEXY!!!!! Oh and yeah; I saw she had hourglass body and D-cup chest. I know pervet, so damn my hormanal emontines.

"Hey why is this skateboard here??" I say quitly as picking it up. Its back with light and dark green on the tummy it says '_BC_'in cursive on the back '_spitfire_' and it has 4 yellow-green skulls. _'I wonder its from that hot and sexy girl. I wonder how go it is if its this cool.'_

BUTTERCUP (_**A/N:** Her sisters know about her tomboy side because she goes to school with it; also she don't know about her skatebo_ard)

I just got home from the skate park at 5:56. I am not allowed to go there. The professer thinks tht i will become immurted than iIalready thankfully school didn't tell my grades which are all C's execpt gym. That guy was kinda hot but he looked familiar somehow..... X3 Anyways about school Miss Bellum says theRowdyRuffs are back and meet them.

The last time I fought Butch. Ie almost killed man and a child he didn't know about the child so I arrested him and the mayor said to him to move to citysville jail for 2 years and join a gentlemen's group to become good. *laughs hard* XD Like that would ever happen(mostly Butch). So i go though my window and change into my stupid girly clothes (which I hate and my dad makes me wear them). A yelow-green skirt and pale light green t-shirt and black high heels. My Dad disaproves of tomboys and trouble makers ways, so I hid them from him.

_**Knock,Knock**_

"Hold on. Just a mintue" I called And then hid my tomboy stuff and sat on my bed and yelled "Come in"

"Hey, its me" It was Bubbles wearing her nomarl baby blue clothes and jeweraly with sky blue shoes. She is wearin' her nomarl long pigy tails with a light blue flower clip. (_**a/n:** just like clipsvile_) Sometimes she would wear her hair in a low ponytail. She always wears a light blue bubble or flower clip.  
"Oh, hey Bubbs" sigh in relief

"You just got back from the skatepark,but where is your board??"

"oh shit. why did that fucking hot and sexy guy ditract me?? I mumble

"OMG. YOU MET A HOT AND SEXY GUY!?!?!?!? Tell me the details!!!!"

"I'll tell you, Blossom and Roxi with Talyor also Sakkast at lunch"

"ok,Buttercup"

"BUTTERCUP,BUBBLES, GET DOWN HERE OR WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!"yelled or should I say **SCREAMED** Blossom from down stairs

"We better do what she says after all she is the smartest" Bubbles said as walking out the door

"Yeah, well I am the oldest!!" I yelled.

Started heading down the stairs to the door,but not before grabbing my light green and black,onestrap I came down Blossom was coming to had a light pink shirt that said 'SUGAR!!' with a sugary heart in hot pink and blue skiny jeans. Her red hair is close to her knees but its tied up in ponytail and clip. She got rid of beloved bow at the middle of 7th grade because me and my friends also others tease about it. I hate to admit,but I miss that bow.

"I miss that bow a bit, Blossom"

"Well you & other people shouldn't have made fun of it. Also Bubbles told me you found a guy that you thought was hot, sexy, and handsome"

I will tell all at lunch. GOD!!"

"Alright, but we want the truth. Let's go Bubbles!!"

"Ok,coming!! Let's go Buttercup" Said Bubbles. With that we flew to school


	2. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
